


God and Gabriel play matchmakers

by istandbymooseintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Gabriel (Supernatural) Tries To Fix Things, M/M, Magic, Matchmaking, Music, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istandbymooseintimeandspace/pseuds/istandbymooseintimeandspace
Summary: Gabriel is tired of Dean and Castiels longing for each other without doing anything about it. So he goes to God to get some help on getting the two of them together.





	God and Gabriel play matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turtle_Lady42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/gifts).



> This is a gift for my amazing, kind and positive friend. Happy birthday Space!

“Father. We have to do something, they are driving me crazy” Gabriel whined as he marched into Chucks office and slumped into an armchair he just made.

“Who?” Was his father`s absent reply.

“Well, Deano and Cassie of course. We need to do something, I can`t go around anymore with them looking longingly at each other without doing anything about IT!” To which Chuck scratched his beard and payed Gabriel more attention. “Yes, perhaps you are right” he muttered, but Gabriel didn’t pay attention, he was on a rant and a mission to get God in on his plan. “Even Sam thinks I`m right and totally agreed for us to be matchmakers.” Then the words of both men registered and there was a small pause before both of them exclaimed “Wait what?!” Gabriel a bit more enthusiastic than Chuck.  
However, it didn’t take long before Chuck agreed to play matchmaker with his son. While Gabriel was enthusiastic and sure he had managed to convince God to join him, Chuck excused it as being bored and having nothing better to do that day.

“Okay Gabriel, what did you have in mind?”  
Gabriel`s eyes lit up with joy, ideas and a good portion of mischief. “Handcuffs.” He said “Magical ones that won`t let them go before they admit their feelings for each other.” He was quite proud of his idea, but Chuck was doubting. “It`s a bit extreme don`t you think? Any other ideas?”

“Blind date?”

“Let`s do it.”

They made the preparations and then watched as it all went down. Each man had gotten a note telling them to meet at the local diner at exactly 19:00, preferable dressed a bit nice. Neither had done the last part. Nor had either of them understood that they were supposed to sit together. So, Gabriel and Chuck were forced to watch as both Dean and Castiel sat down in a booth by themselves, Dean ten minutes before seven, Castiel on the dot, but neither seemed to notice the other and both grew more and more confused as no one else arrived. At one point Dean had spotted his friend and sat down opposite, making the two holy beings who watched from above exhale in relief, but they were no closer to a confession of feelings when the dinner was both awkward and nothing more than platonic, or as platonic as Dean and Castiel can be.

For the second attempt they tried to put Castiel in “danger”, hoping for a heartfelt confession after Dean saved him. Easy to say, that didn’t work.

Third attempt was more in Deans style or at least liking. They were sent on a case where they had to dress up as cowboys, but while they both appreciated how the other looked in leather and flannel with a cowboy hat and boots plus a poncho (“No Cas, it`s not a blanket.”), neither men said anything aloud. Nor did it help that Dean injured himself (pride included) on a metallic ox, and was grumpy for the rest of the case.

Forth attempt went along in a candy store where Gabriel had disguised himself as the owner, and tried to sell them different types of candy, all which included a dose of confession potion. The potion would make the men confess their deepest desire or secret, depending on what was the juiciest. In this case Gabriel had a feeling they would be the same, but Chuck was sure they were different and rather hoped it was the secret that would be spilt. Neither of them got their wish as both Dean and Castiel got tired of Gabriel (and judged by Sam) so they left without buying anything. Not even a small chocolate.

When the night and fifth attempt came along were they both still in good spirit, even though Gabriel was in higher spirit than Chuck who had begun to doubt if this would even work.  
Nevertheless, Gabriel borrowed Apollo and had him play romantic music as Dean and Castiel were watching the stars. When even that didn’t work, Gabriel gestured for Apollo to keep playing while he and Chuck rearranged the stars to spell out “Castiel loves you, you ass!” they were beginning to write the next line, but had to stop after “Dean feels,“ as neither men were looking at the sky anymore, but instead looking at each other. Dean was blushing and whispered “Really?” to which Castiel nodded. He didn’t blush, but he did look more uncomfortable than normal. “It`s okay if you don’t Dean, I never expect you to, I just hope we can still remain frien-“ he was cut off by Dean shaking his head and taking the front of his trench coat in his hands before he whisper “I love you too” then he looked down on his lips.  
It is unsure which of them that kissed the other, as both God and Gabriel were too busy celebrating. They high fived and Chuck set off firework over the sky.

“Okay, I admit it was nice to not have to use the handcuffs” Gabriel admitted when they had sobered up a bit. Chuck only laughed.


End file.
